


生活需要仪式感

by rey_2017



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 网球王子
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rey_2017/pseuds/rey_2017
Summary: 网球选手幸村* 网球选手不二流水账日常系列第一集。
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Yukimura Seiichi, 幸村精市/不二周助
Kudos: 8





	生活需要仪式感

1.

“碰！”更衣室的门被人猛的合上了。  
“咚！”“呃！……”被按在门板上的不二发出一声呻吟，下意识扬手去捂后脑。  
“对不起。”一只手先他一步抚上来揉了揉那块区域，幸村忍不住笑了一声。  
“……笑什么?”不二靠着门板，小臂撑在对方肩上，指尖抓着幸村紫罗兰色的发尾把玩。  
“呃，看来霸总剧情也不是那么好演。”幸村状似无奈地挑眉。  
“嗯……不急就行？”不二笑眯眯地提议，鼻尖凑过去轻蹭幸村的鼻尖，撑着的手臂用力把对面的人拉过来，贴着唇瓣轻吻。  
“周助……”喉咙里未尽的笑意融化在不二望过来的双眸里，幸村的手臂揽过对方的腰，顺着运动服的褶皱，按着爱人的脊背抱住他交换一个亲吻。

上个月，为了适应接下来的比赛，主教练安排了分散的封闭训练，两人已经差不多两周没见面了。  
“以前从没觉得封闭训练有这么长……”一吻毕，幸村的下颌搁在不二肩上搂着他，发出难得的抱怨。  
“嘛，总算结束了不是。”不二拍拍他的肩。

背后很快传来敲门和门把手转动的声音。  
“我进来了。”白石一边开门一边说，诧异地发现更衣室居然还有人。  
“咦？不二，幸村，你们还没走啊？”  
幸村的手还握在不二的手腕上，听到这句话，两人转过身来，露出了一个相似的微笑。  
“……”这对夫夫真是越来越像了。不知为何总感觉有杀气，白石擦了擦脑门上莫须有的的冷汗想到。

“是臧琳啊。”接话的是不二，“我和精市商量休假的事，一不小心就到这个时间了。”  
“啊对，”说到这个，白石突然想起了什么似的，露出坏笑，“好好享受休假吧，寿星们，别忘了把礼物都带走啊。”说着迅速关门闪人了。  
“……哈，看来臧琳今年送了其他的东西啊。”  
“特意提醒，也说不定是别人吧，真是期待啊。”

2.

等幸村和不二告别队友，抱着花和礼物，往停车场走的时候，已是夜幕初降。  
行李的量有些多，他俩生日接近，经常放在一起过，今年又难得的有29号，身边人送的礼物和远方寄到队里的包裹一次性扔进车里，塞满了半边后座。

露天的停车场临街建造，路灯已经打开，暖黄的灯光照亮逐渐变得拥挤的车流，两人开始往家赶。  
幸村开车，不二打开播放器，尚未听完的交响曲顿时倾泻出来。上了高速人还不多，等到车辆下高架，汇进周五回家大军里，顿时动作缓慢起来，不二打了个盹的工夫，还未开过城中心。  
“醒了？”等红灯的工夫，幸村转过头来望向不二，天色已经暗下来了，明亮的路灯光线透过前窗，给幸村蓝紫色的发色打上阴影，暧昧又柔软。  
“嗯……”不二揉揉眼睛，感觉清醒了一点，“训练的时候一晃就过去了……精市你不累吗？换我来开？”  
“没事，我们顺路去一下超市？”幸村看了看时间。  
“好。”

周五下班时间，超市里人声鼎沸，忙碌的人群在货架间穿梭，来去匆匆，有相伴来购物的老夫妇，也有快速选购物资的单身汉，不远处的小朋友试图往妈妈的篮子里加零食，很快被制止了。  
不二推了购物车，一边小心避让乱跑的孩子，一边推着往前走。  
“苹果，菠菜，南瓜和葱。”幸村挤过来，把手里拿着的东西丢进购物车里，“周助，还有什么？”  
“牛奶。”不二提醒，看着幸村转身往远处的货架走，“啊，拿个海苔。”他提高了一点声音，看见幸村做了个手势，自己推着车转去日用品区域。  
“厨房纸。”不二把一提厨房纸塞进购物车下的空间里。  
“你要的。”幸村回来了，还顺便拿了鱼肉和辣酱。  
“谢谢。”不二笑了一下。“好像差不多了，唔，顺便上楼买个蛋糕？”  
“我也要吃。”幸村点头，他们走过园艺和宠物专区，“看一下剪刀。”幸村说，于是又买了园艺剪刀和猫砂。  
结完账，不二提着购物袋去开车，幸村去买蛋糕。等他提着盒子出来，左右张望一下，自家的SUV正停在不远处，看见他望过来，车灯闪了一下又熄灭。  
“谢谢。”幸村坐进车里，换不二开回去。

3.

港区公寓。进了门放下东西，两人就各自开始忙活。

小小的厨房岛，幸村占据了水池清理因放太久而枯萎的花材，不二在他背后处理买回来的食材，取出马上要用的部分，顺便整理冰箱。

“Riku还在由美子姐姐家？”幸村关上水龙头，找干布擦干花器。  
“嗯，”不二关上冰箱门，把手上拿着的材料铺在台面上，“约好了明天去接。”  
Riku是两人养的布偶猫，自从网球队的训练开始逐渐占据主要日程，在由美子家的时间反而比和他们一起住的时间还长。  
“哈，两周不见，这样真的要变成相见不相识了。”  
“是呐，”不二无奈地笑了笑，“下周开始打比赛的话，恐怕又是很久不见了。”  
“嗯……”幸村收起花器，靠着岛台，“上次妈妈说想养Riku,明天接了猫的话，顺路回一趟家怎么样？”  
“咦，是吗？”不二转过身来洗手，换幸村料理食物。“那去一下吧。”

吃完饭，泡了棒茶，谷物的香气一点点弥漫开来，两人坐下来开始拆礼物。  
送来的生日礼物大部分都是送给个人的，封皮上好好写了名字，少数几个则是标注了送给“幸村&不二”，幸村大致分了分，剩下几个没写名字的可疑物暂时堆在一边。  
送到队里的这批礼物里，有一部分是赞助商送来的，尤其是和网球队有代言合约的商社，送了一堆他们日常可能会用到的网球周边产品。其他部分有打过比赛的国外球队寄过来的祝福，最后则是身边队友送的礼物。

“哈哈哈……”幸村突然笑出声来，把一张和纸摊开了展示给不二看。  
不二看一眼那上面的字，赫然是“百年好合”，笔迹清晰，勾连有力，字迹十分具有真田家的禅意和风骨。“哈哈，真田真是……辛苦了。”  
作为和幸村一起长大的好友，真田每年都送一张字来，国中时期写过“无病息灾”，后来幸村病愈后进了国家队，写过“常胜常联”，后来被吐槽说这对幸村而言不是废话吗，今年大概是逼急了，换了一句祝词，倒是正中这位挑剔前部长的下怀。  
“嗯，裱起来吧。”幸村满意地点头。  
“……”

又连着拆了几个，迹部送来了他家玫瑰园产的食用花露和玫瑰酒，手冢送了不二一本鸟类摄影集，给幸村则是美术用品。  
“啊咧，看来臧琳应该是忘记写名字了？”不二清完了面前的小山，伸手把放在一边的可疑包裹拉过来。  
“哼哼，”幸村挑眉，白石往年送的礼物也十分有个人风格……运动护腕（大阪经典豹纹风格），两人都有兴趣的植物收集图鉴大全（毒草版）……放到最后拆，也算是有惊喜（惊吓）了。  
然而第一个包裹的内容十分正常，居然是幸村上个月在西班牙比赛时，念着要去看却没看成的雕塑展览的图册。两人惊讶地翻了翻留言，毫无疑问的是送给幸村，署名是白石。  
“咦，臧琳成长了啊。”不二捏着赠送卡片说。  
“嗯，”难得幸村也这么觉得，忍不住拿着图册翻看起来，“这回可要好好谢谢他了。”  
趁着幸村被图册转移视线，不二默默地坐到餐桌另一侧，拆最后一个包裹。

时间不知不觉过去，二十分钟后，等幸村回过神来，骤然听见一阵狂笑。  
“？”他丢开图册站起身来，一眼就看见茶几上摆着一个做工粗糙度的幸村本人的塑像，正是他国中时穿着立海队服的模样，电视开着，放送内容居然是……立海伟人角？！  
“什么……！”难得连幸村也失语，他抢过去按暂停键，却不慎按到回放，雪花飘了一会儿，录像的视频又开始重播。  
古旧的DVD刻录画面模糊，放到柳一本正经地介绍立海大网球部临时美术馆，本次展览的是立海伟人角，一打开门全部都是幸村的照片，靠近门口的地方摆着一尊手作的幸村塑像，仁王和丸井居然还摆出了合掌的姿势。  
【一号作品：现世的神之子】  
“嗯，深感惭愧，到现在都还没能去掉‘之子’两个字。”幸村诚恳地对着镜头说。  
看到这一幕的不二笑得眼泪都出来了，他之前笑得太厉害，看起来仿佛打了个抖，不小心从沙发上滑下去，索性坐在地毯上。  
“白石……！”幸村磨了磨牙，就知道不会这么简单，这么一看正合他意的图册仿佛是个赔罪，难为他这么周到……不过白石并不出身立海，幸村在脑内飞速闪过可能提供情报的几个人选，默默记上一笔。  
“哈哈哈精市……”不二好不容易止住了笑，看准时机伸长手臂，本来准备拉他起来的幸村猝不及防，单膝跪上了地毯。  
沙发与茶几之间狭隘的间隔区，拉回了恋人的注意，不二凑过去亲了亲他的眼角发梢，“……别生臧琳的气了，是我问他要的。”他说，突然又笑出声来，“只是没想到哈哈哈哈……这么精，咳，精彩，我能笑一年哈哈哈……”  
“……哼，”幸村不爽地眯眼，调整了一下变扭的姿势，试图用亲吻阻止对方。  
不二枕着沙发坐垫，仰着头承受恋人带着不爽怒气的亲吻，属于对方的气息混着棒茶残留的香气，充盈在鼻腔喉管，吐息间偶有水声。  
“……胆子不小啊周助，”分开时额抵着额，幸村缓缓吐出一口气，“我要收利息的。”  
“唉，”不二喘气，“现在不是收了吗。”  
“这倒也是，”幸村点头，蓝紫色的眸中透出带着笑意的精光，“那我的礼物呢。”  
“精市，这是我的台词。”不二提醒到，完全没在怕的。  
“唔，没想到周助你这么期待”幸村笑了，“那大概明后天你就会收到了。”  
“……哎呀，”这回换不二微笑，“那我期待一下。”  
“嗯，”幸村回应，“……那我们是不是可以继续了。”

4.

无法拒绝邀请的不二于是跑去洗漱。

晚间。卧室。

暖黄色的室内光照亮了梳妆台前的一块区域，等幸村也洗完澡出来，坐在椅子上，透过镜子可以看见不二站在他身后，手上拿着吹风机。  
暖风吹拂的嗡嗡声打破寂静，不二指尖慢慢地梳过幸村湿漉漉的发丝，被服务的家伙则露出了一脸享受的表情。  
是难得轻松安静的二人时间。

“怎么样，寿星还满意嘛？”摸摸感觉干得差不多了，不二问。  
“嗯，谢谢。”幸村边说话边仰起头，倒着看向不二，蓝紫色的眼眸亮晶晶的，盛着温柔的情意。两人站得极近，幸村仰起的头顶就快贴到不二的腹部，吹风机暖暖的温风仿佛吹得不二的指尖也暖融融的。  
心痒又心动。

“哦~那叫声好听的？”天才关了吹风机，拔下插头缠好线收起来。  
“我爱你。”幸村眼也不眨地速答。  
“……老套。”不二凑过来，拿他没办法似的挑眉。  
“生日快乐，周助。”幸村从椅子上站起来，视线却不离不二。球场上锋芒毕露的神之子假装苦恼，再明目张胆地抓着恋人的浴袍亲下去。  
“……唔！这招……也……老套！”唇齿交融，不二揽住幸村的脖子，急促地喘息，从牙缝里挤出抗议。他试图挣脱束缚，无奈被对方压制着连退两步，很快感觉小腿贴上了床沿，连忙出了下一招，抱住作乱者的脊背往后倒。  
感觉不对的幸村连忙撤出，不过为时已晚，两人摔在床上。  
“周助，你真是乱来。”及时撑住的幸村不满道。  
“精市，我记得上次季后赛我赢了。”不二眯眼笑，意味深长。  
“我也没输啊，而且还赢了你的练习赛。”幸村理直气壮。  
“……哼。”天才撇嘴，“那什么时候再打一场。”  
“……至少也是明天了。”幸村贴着不二的颈側落下轻吻，感觉到唇下的人放松了力道，再顺着往下去。

绵绵密密的亲吻和爱抚点燃热情，二人两周未见，动作间都不由得带点急切，不一会儿就冒起了汗。  
“周助，还好吗？”幸村喘着气，手掌顺着不二光滑的颈后线条向下滑，安抚地在对方潮湿的脊背上来回抚摸。手指划过运动员汗湿的漂亮肌肉，有点打滑。  
“呃……”感受到对方的进入，不二下意识地绷紧了腰线，紧接着听到身后人也发出了一声急喘，他努力撑着调整了一下姿势，半张脸埋进枕头里深呼吸。  
直到两人都适应，动作才渐渐激烈起来。狂放的快感节节攀升，热意袭卷而来，意乱情迷的愉悦情欲将二人紧紧包裹。

……

“呐，精市，”等到喘息都平复，不二突然问，“还记得你在U-17过的生日嘛？”  
“赤也说漏嘴那次吗?”幸村翻了个身，下颚贴着不二的颈窝，手搭在对方腰间，形成一个半拥抱的姿势。  
“哈，结果你明明通过赤也猜出来了，却还是假装不知道，是为了看丸井他们慌慌张张掩饰的表情吧。”  
幸村带着“知道就好干嘛说出来”的表情拱了拱他，“……干嘛突然提这个。”  
“突然想起来罢了……青春真好呐。”不二微笑着也翻了个身，面对面抱住幸村。  
“生日快乐！我爱你。”他贴着幸村说，满意地看到对方露出有点难为情的神色。  
“……知道了啦。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 补私设：  
> 花道的花器种类繁多，本次提及的是相对扁平的钵形款式。  
> Riku是海豹双色布偶猫。  
> 棒茶是指加贺棒茶，普通日式焙茶去掉叶子的版本，香气和滋味稍许不同。
> 
> 2\. 立海简易美术馆伟人角一事来源于“放课后的王子”。U-17幸村生日惊喜剧情来源于网王“risingbeat”音游剧情。对这俩有兴趣的话可以找一下视频，切原说漏嘴后，幸村再撞见丸井的镜头十分耐人寻味，后面的不好意思也很可爱。
> 
> 3\. 最后一节可能有点调戏幸村过头了XD 不过官方人设上是“对交情不错的人会露出孩子气的一面”，就这么写下去了~ 幸不二两位都是相对内敛沉稳的性格，想写他们在喜欢的人面前情意绵绵的日常。  
> 其他题外话先不说，重点是POT二十周年快乐，入坑十五周年纪念。  
> 最重要的是祝不二周助和幸村精市生日快乐=333=
> 
> 今年借着二十周年原画展的机会重新回顾了一下POT，新网王虽然没有看了，当年记得的事居然都还能记得，死记硬背的日语歌，第一次能听懂，发音却是熟悉得能唱出来。  
> 回忆起来，少年时代的困惑和痛苦是真实的，POT带给我的快乐和安慰也是真实的，长到这个年纪终于开始能直面少年时候的自己，也确实地感受到被那时候的自己所激励和鞭策。  
> 而少年们，依旧是微笑的少年们。  
> 非常时期，想念踏实的日常，希望未来能变好，也祝大家都有事业，有生活和爱情。  
> 尽我所能地享受春日吧。下一个故事再会啦。


End file.
